Beautiful
by Ella Cieux
Summary: Wedding Ficlit. Remus LupinOther Character


Disclaimer: I actually do not own any of the characters... all the one you recognize are Jo's and Miss Charlotte Shape... errr Lupin is my beta reader's invention. So don't even think about touching Charlotte... because if Annie does find you I will and go all kung-fu monkey on yo ass. But yeah...

Authors Note: Alright this is a Remus Lupin/Other Character ficlet so I really don't expect reviews... sure they're welcome but this was actually a present for my Annie. So please if you don't like it because there's a character who isn't in the series do not flame me or I shall bring hell upon your little town... but if you wanna leave a nice review for three hours of hard work please I'm not stopping you.

**Dedication:** This is to my beautiful beta-reader Annie who has "put on her rain boots and waded through my sea of slash" to beta for me so many times. This ficlet is just for you love!

* * *

He had spent his whole life being lonely, being shunned from everyone around him. Just because of who he was… or what he was in the eyes of the world. But she didn't seem to mind that, didn't seem to mind that everyone turned their backs on her because she accepted him for who he was. Most importantly, she didn't seem to even notice how few people stayed with her after she accepted him in front of everyone. When he had brought it up, she simply said, "If they don't love me for who I am, then they don't love _me_," and waved it off as if it were nothing. 

It was everything to him, everything. The fact that she never seemed to notice the little detail that her family had completely turned on her when they found out, not that they had been particularly loving to begin with, but still, losing one's family in order to be with someone was a big step even if you couldn't stand your family. It still took his breath away when she said she loved him out in public for everyone to hear and then kissed him for everyone to see. He couldn't believe someone so perfect had chosen someone like him to love and care for. Basically, he couldn't believe she was real; in the back of his mind he thought that he had gone insane somewhere along the line and had imagined the most perfect woman to keep him company in his fantasy world. But still he didn't care. Real or not, he was more than happy to believe in her and everything she did.

So, here he was on probably the second biggest day of his life, the first being the first time she ever told him she loved him. Staring out the window thinking about everything they had put up with just to get to this single day. Laws and restrictions, ridicule and hate, all of those things were so worth what he was about to do. He didn't care about what others said. He had his family around him. Sure, none of them were blood-related, but that didn't matter, did it? It didn't matter that in the small gathering at this place not a single person was blood related; it still felt like his whole family was there for him.

Being so deep in thought, Remus barely noticed the knock on the door. Turning around, he saw Sirius's head peaking through the door. "Hey," Sirius's normally loud voice came quietly.

"Hey," Remus responded, finding that his voice was attempting to go into hiding.

"You ready?" Sirius asked, taking a step into the room.

"Would you believe me if I said I was nervous?" Remus asked with a slight laugh, looking back out the window.

"Yes… come on mate, this is going to be perfect," Sirius said. For once he was trying to be nice and encourage Remus into this.

"I know… I mean I hope it will be," Remus answered before standing and taking a step towards Sirius.

"Ready to go and face your doom?" James's voice called before he appeared in the doorway with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Thanks Prongs… make it sound just wonderful," Remus said sarcastically before walking to his two best friends.

"Don't listen to him, Remus, he went through with it and look, our boy Prongs has a kid on the way now," Sirius said, grabbing Remus's arm.

Remus wasn't sure if this measure was to reassure him or was a preparation to drag him outside in front of everyone. What ever it was, Remus nodded meekly. "I'm ready," he said, looking between the two men.

"Good for you. Now come on," James said, taking his other arm and leading him out the door. Sirius, still attached to his other arm, followed behind.

Remus was still surprised at the number of people who had turned up, but they all had been close to him. Molly Weasley and her already growing brood of children and her husband, the Longbottoms were there, even Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. As he took his place at the front, he looked back to Sirius and James and then over at the girls. Lily was there. The dress she wore had caused many problems. When she had first tried it on, she hadn't know she had been pregnant so the tailoring had to be done just two days ago to ensure her rather large belly could fit into the dress. In front of her stood Nemesis Nyx, Sirius's girlfriend, she waved and gave him a thumbs-up.

Remus couldn't believe that in just a few minutes, his soon-to-be bride would be standing next to him, telling him she wanted to be with him forever. The whole affair was fairly relaxed. After all, a formal ceremony was damn near impossible for someone like him. Dumbledore was conducting the wedding, the ceremony itself was being held on the beach and almost everyone was barefoot. Neither he nor Charlotte wanted some sort of fancy wedding anyway. That wouldn't have been their style. As Charlotte had told him that she had wanted it a long time ago, the wedding march was being played by bagpipes.

And so the Bride's March began to play. He looked up the small section between the group that was at the wedding, waiting to see his beautiful bride-to-be. And when she appeared, he made a small choking noise at the sheer enormity of it all. To add to the lack of formality but yet keep a bit of it there, it wasn't Charlotte's father walking her down the aisle, though it was a family member. As much as he despised Severus Snape, the fact that he was willing to give away his twin sister to wed a werewolf made his respect for the man go up a notch.

And Charlotte, oh god, Charlotte herself made the whole thing worth it. His raven-haired beauty smiled at him. Her dress was a soft grey color the straps where thin, only there to help hold the dress up. It was an empire waist dress that had a sheer covering over the grey silk that flowed back to make up the minimal train she had. He couldn't help but smile as he saw one of her bare feet slip out from underneath the dress. This was his Charlotte. And her raven colored hair, which he adored so much, was done in almost perfect ringlets. The back was covered by a sheer veil, one that matched the fabric over her dress, and was held on by a tiny silver circlet with a sapphire stone embedded in the front.

As she reached him, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and just smiled at her. He watched as her brother kissed her forehead before moving to take his seat. Then she went and stood across from him. Dumbledore took a moment to smile at the two of them before beginning to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you all know why we are here today, to join these two people in a tradition held most sacred in our world--marriage. Now if the bride and groom would please step into the circle and take hands we will begin."

And at those words, Remus took a step forward in unison with Charlotte into a large circle that had been drawn in the sand directly in front of Dumbledore. He took both of Charlotte's hands in his own and smiled at her. He could see already her eyes were shining with tears.

"Both of you have stepped into this circle as two separate people on two paths that will combine here. And when you step out, your paths will combine together and take down a most wonderful road that is paved with both your loves for one another," Dumbledore said before turning to look to Remus. "The groom would like to start with vows he himself has written."

And with that, Remus cleared his throat. He had written these vows only days after asking Charlotte to marry him. He hoped that with these few words he could convey everything he felt to Charlotte and everything more. He inhaled once more, hoping to encourage his voice to come out of hiding before opening his mouth to begin.

"My dearest Charlotte, you cannot possibly fathom the amount of love I hold for you in my heart and how much it grows every day. I doubt this speech will do any justice to our love but one can hope. It amazes me to the depths of my soul that you are standing here before me, willing, wanting to spend the rest of your life with me after everything we've been through. It amazes me that someone so perfect as you is willing to take someone like me and tell him everyday that all the pain, that everything has been worth it just to love. I don't know what I'd do without you; you are everything to me. You are my rock, you are my world, but most importantly you are my heart and my soul. You're so perfect and so wonderful that you were willing to take something so broken and incomplete as my soul and make it complete; you make me complete in every way possible. You are my soul mate and I know you will always be my soul mate, the only person who can ever complete me, until the day I die," Remus finished. His eyes had filled up with tears and had began to run somewhere along his vows.

He meant every word and could see Charlotte's tears had broken free along with the smile he had fallen in love with so long ago is seemed. He squeezed her hands and only smiled wider when he felt her squeeze back just a bit.

"And now the bride has her own vows she would like to say," Dumbledore said, this time looking to Charlotte who tightened her grip on Remus's hands.

"Remus, you don't realize how wonderful you truly are. You don't realize that you've completed me just as much as you say I've completed you. I've loved you for what seems like an eternity. For longer than either than us has been alive, it seems in my heart. This, as wonderful as it all is, is just to me, us publicly announcing something we both realized long ago, that we were perfect for each other. If there were no wedding, no beautiful flowers, no sweet sentimental words, if everything were the same as it all had been seven months ago before you asked me to marry you, my love would be the same as it is now. I would be willing to be with you for the rest of my life. I would be willing to tell anyone that I loved you and would for the rest of my life even if there were none of these beautiful things happening right now. If we were both sitting down for a late lunch after once more forgetting that food was necessary to live, I would still love you the same, everyday until I died," Charlotte spoke, her voice cracking softly as she spoke, the tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Now, if we could have the rings," Dumbledore said with a soft smile after hearing both of them confess their love.

Sirius pulled out a tiny silver ring with an engraving of flowers making a circle all the way around the bands before handing it to Remus. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see Nemesis doing the exact same thing with a slightly larger band.

"Now, if you two would please place the ring on each other's fingers we can continue," Dumbledore announced.

Remus reached across, taking Charlotte's left hand with his right as she did the same. At the same time they both slid the silver bands onto each other's fingers before looking to Dumbledore. "Now, if the groom would please repeat after me. I, Remus Lupin, take you, Charlotte Snape,"

"I, Remus Lupin, take you, Charlotte Snape," Remus repeated immediately.

"Into my heart forevermore," Dumbledore continued.

"Into my heart forevermore."

"My love as ongoing as this circle."

"My love as ongoing as this circle.

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part.

Dumbledore shone a particularly large smile down on Remus before turning to Charlotte, "And now if the bride would please repeat after me. I, Charlotte Snape, take you, Remus Lupin."

"I, Charlotte Snape, take you, Remus Lupin."

"Into my heart forevermore."

"Into my heart forevermore."

"My love as ongoing as this circle."

"My love as ongoing as this circle," Charlotte repeated, her voice cracking slightly.

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"By the Power granted by me through the Ministry of Magic, order of Merlin, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Dumbledore declared, placing his hands over both Remus's and Charlotte's hands. He turned to smile at Remus before announcing loudly, "You may now kiss the bride."

At that, Remus didn't need to be told any further. Pulling Charlotte to him, he kissed her deeply before looking into her eyes with a smile. "We did it," he whispered to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes, we did," Charlotte said, pressing another kiss to his lips before the two turned to face the crowd.

* * *

Remus smiled as he said goodbye to the almost last guests. James and Sirius were lingering back a bit. He walked to Charlotte. "I'll deal with those two on my own," he said softly, kissing her forehead. 

"I'm going to go upstairs then," Charlotte told him before kissing him and starting off towards the stairs.

Remus walked over towards James and Sirius. "Shouldn't you two be leaving?" he asked glancing around. Both Lily and Nemesis were gone.

"Remus, it's time we had a talk," James began seriously.

"Yes, my dear Moony, it's time we talked," Sirius echoed.

"About?" Remus asked, an eyebrow shooting up.

"The birds and the bees," James said before breaking out into a large grin.

"Oh, leave, you two," Remus said, pushing his friends towards the door.

"But we haven't-" Sirius began, but was cut off.

"I love you two dearly, but leave," Remus said, opening the door.

"Alright mate. Behave. We'll see you in about a week," James said before patting Remus on the back and leaving out the door.

"Yeah, good luck Moony," Sirius said before following James.

Remus shut the door behind them before looking to the stairs. As he started up them the glint of his wedding band caught his eye. It hadn't fully sunken in that he was married yet. Hell, he was barely getting over the fact that Charlotte had said yes to the proposition of marriage. But he couldn't help but smile at the fact she was now Charlotte Lupin. He paused in front of the bedroom door before opening it.

Remus's jaw dropped at what he saw. Lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a pure white corset and lacy white panties, was his beautiful wife. He cleared his throat before starting towards the bed. "You look…" he began, realizing it would be the fourth or fifth time he had said that today.

"You're not so bad yourself," Charlotte said, before making a come here motion with her finger.

Remus climbed onto the bed, crawling up over his wife so he was now over her. He smiled down at her. "I love you, Mrs. Lupin," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, Mr. Lupin" Charlotte said with a soft giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

Remus would have been content to just stay there and kiss Charlotte until the sun came up and they were to leave for their honeymoon. Of course, he wasn't going to object to anything else either. While the two of them had made love before three weeks ago, Charlotte had moved in with Nemesis and Sirius had moved in with him, they had wanted to make tonight special. Sitting up, Remus smiled down at Charlotte before slowly unhooking the front of her corset. He laid it open and looked down at her. "You're gorgeous," he said softly.

Leaning down, he pressed a solitary kiss to her lips before moving to trail kisses along her jawbone. He nipped softly as he reached the soft spot just behind her ear. He smiled at the soft moan he elicited from her. Then, he continued to trail his kisses down and across her neck. Once he reached her collarbone, he nipped once more. This one was hard enough to leave a mark but not quite hard enough to break the skin. The wolf in him couldn't help but marking her; she was so beautiful and she was now his. He left the little wound alone in favor of trailing his kisses right down between the valley of her breasts. Once more, his kisses veered off, this time to right. He softly sucked her nipple into his mouth before beginning to suckle softly on it, his hand reaching up to attend to her left breast. He continued his tender assault on her breast, smiling to himself at each little gasp and moan she gave him. He then trailed off to the left to duplicate his actions to the other breast. Once more, he had Charlotte gasping and arching her back towards him. Sadly, he broke off before once more leading his trail of kisses north.

When he reached her navel, he softly pressed his tongue into before continuing his journey. When he reached the top of her panties, he smiled up at Charlotte, who lay with her eyes closed, a flush spreading across her normally creamy complexion. Slowly, with his teeth, he began to pull down her panties. She pushed her hips upward to allow him to get them down to her legs. From there, he slid them off and onto the floor with a finger. He moved back up before pressing a soft kiss to the mound of her sex. He moved down a bit before pressing his tongue in between the lips of her sex. He smirked to himself at the sudden gasp she gave him. His tongue slowly sought out the little bundle of nerves. Another gasp met him when he found it. He slowly began to assault this tiny bundle with his tongue, loving every noise and shudder Charlotte was giving him. He moved down a bit before pressing his tongue into the tiny hole he found.

"Oh god," Charlotte moaned from above him, arching her hips towards him.

Remus was more than happy to oblige with what she was silently begging him for. Slowly, he began to press his tongue into her, pulling out, and then back in. Every so often, he would nuzzle his nose against the tiny bundle as he continued to press his tongue into her. He saw her hands grasping at the bedspread bunching it up. This was followed by her moans growing more frequent and louder. He knew what was coming. He thrust his tongue into her as the same time he nuzzled the tiny nub of nerves. Charlotte moaned loudly from above him and he could feel her tighten around his tongue. As she came he eagerly lapped at her juices until her panting slowly subsided.

Moving back up so he was over her, Remus smiled pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Charlotte deepened it, her hand sliding down his chest to his pants, which she began to undo.

"No," Remus said, stopping Charlotte. Instead, he sat up slightly and removed his clothing.

"But I-" Charlotte started, but Remus silenced her and put a finger against her lips.

"This is about you," he said softly.

Charlotte nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Remus smiled down at Charlotte before kissing her deeply. As he pressed his tongue inside her lips, he slowly slid into her. She moaned softly against his lips before he started to slowly press in and out of her. He broke off the kiss to linger above her. He loved watching her moan and writhe beneath him when he made love to her. Charlotte never disappointed him as she began to press up against him, rocking her hips in time with his. He watched as her eyes snapped shut and the little moans suddenly became silent gasps of air. Remus could hold back his slow steady thrusts. Steadily, he began to pick up pace until he had completely lost rhythm, though Charlotte managed to keep in perfect sync with him. Remus could feel his orgasm building, wanting to come with Charlotte. He reached down between them before finding that little nub he had made love to with his tongue earlier. He slowly began to stroke it causing Charlotte to gasp and moan once more, beginning to press up against him. Remus, though he loved to watch Charlotte when she came, face twisted in the most beautiful way, could not keep his eyes open as he lost control. As he thrust inside of her hard he felt her begin to come once more. He groaned to himself as he came inside of her.

When both of their breathing had returned to normal, Remus smiled before pulling back the covers and then turning off the light. He slid in behind his wife, pulling the covers over them.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," She whispered back.

And there it was, the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him.


End file.
